“Flash plus logic” integration refers to flash memory and logic, such as a static random access memory (SRAM) cells and/or transistors, formed on a shared substrate. Flash memory may typically have wordlines and bitlines to access flash memory cells. SRAM may also have wordlines and bitlines. A transistor may have a source, a gate and a drain.
A flash plus logic fabrication process may use a “pattern registration” model, which is described on pages 273-274 in “Lithography” in VLSI Technology by D. A. McGillis published in 1983. The pattern registration model is commonly used in many semiconductor planar processes. In a mask alignment scheme of a typical semiconductor planar process, “registration” refers to a process and/or accuracy of an upper masking layer aligning to an underlining mask layer. The underlining mask layer is called a “registered” layer and is formed before the upper “registering” mask layer.